Users expect message communications in the electronic realm to be seamless and instantaneous. As such, services involved in sending messages between users should be highly reliable. As with any service, inadvertent errors do occasionally occur. Further, and unfortunately, nefarious users sometimes attempt to disrupt these services by sending nefarious messages (e.g., attacks) that are configured to cause these services to crash. Techniques have been employed to allow services to protect themselves. However, in many instances a service can be incapacitated (e.g., crashed) by the messages. As such the service is unable to protect itself in many cases from subsequent nefarious messages and repeated crashes.